1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a glass type terminal that can be worn on a user's head, like glasses, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As functions of terminals become more diversified, terminals can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, mobile terminals extend to wearable devices that can be worn on users' body, beyond the level at which users use mobile terminal held in hand. An example of wearable devices may be a glass type terminal.
Also, according to a glass type terminal, an image the same as that viewed by a user may be captured. However, when a camera of a glass type terminal is turned on constantly, battery consumption may increase to generate heat.